


You're Mine!

by Madam Osiris (SSDSnape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Brutal!Savage!Furious!Sex, Dom!Lucius, Draco is 17, Dream Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive!Lucius, Sub!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Madam%20Osiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is visited at Hogwarts by his father ... if only it wasn't a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/gifts).



_Either he had done something that warranted his father coming to Hogwarts, to punish him or... Draco wasn't sure. He hadn't hadn't done anything that would cause his father to make an appearance. That he was sure of._

_Later that afternoon Draco was standing in front of his father, with his head bowed._  
_'Look at me son.' said Lucius.  
Draco looked up and that was when Lucius pounced._

_He grabbed hold of his son and with a silent spell, removed all of his clothes._  
_'Fath-'_  
_But Lucius didn't replied, he just turn Draco around, released his large hard cock from his trousers, and slammed all the way into Draco's tight, dry, hole._

_Draco screamed and cried as his father fucked him brutally._  
_'Please! Father! Please!'  
But Lucius placed his hand over Draco's mouth and continued on at a furiously savage pace. _

_After a few more minutes, Lucius pulled out, turn Draco around, pushed him down onto his knees and slammed into Draco's mouth and fisted his son's hair while he brutally pounded the boy's mouth and throat._

_When he had tired of Draco's throat, Lucius again pulled out, got Draco onto his back on a nearby desk, and after bending Draco's legs up, so that his knees were above his chest, Lucius slammed back into Draco's tight heat._

_'Father! PLEASE!!!' Draco screamed, while tears rolled down his cheeks with pain and pleasure.  
Lucius grunted and brought his hand up and wrapped it around his son's surprisingly hard cock. He fisted it once, twice and then Draco screamed, as he came violently hard into Lucius' hand. _

_'DADDY!!!' Draco screamed, almost blacking out.  
Lucius continued to pound Draco into the desk, until he too exploded deep inside his son. _

_Lucius bent over his lovely boy and whispered, 'You're mine! I love you, Draco.'  
'I love you too, Daddy.' _

 

When he woke up the next morning in his dorm, Draco found that the Butt Plug, that his Daddy had placed in his arse before School had started, had been the cause of his dream during the night. As his bed was full of his cum, where he had been shagging his mattress in his sleep. It had been a wonderful dream he had had. 

Draco could wait until he was home for the Christmas Holidays, where he would wake up on Christmas morning, to his Daddy pounding into his tight, dry hole in that brutal and savage pace he always had.  
_Yes he couldn't wait._


End file.
